User blog:Hayashi H/Max-efficiency Map-clear Formations
I don't really care about one-time quest formations or clearing one-time maps as much since they're one-time, but I thought it might be good to compile a list of formations we'll use over and over and over again. Making them as efficient as possible has a large effect in the long term, though efficiency for one-time quests doesn't really matter at all in comparison. Maps not listed in this page (see contents below for details) are maps that you will generally never want to repeat once you have cleared the map and/or the one-time quests on them. The exception to this rule is 6-1: while a repeatable quest does technically exist for it, since it gives only a pathetic amount of basic resources and an Irako, it's so much of a net resource loss to do that quest that it is never worth doing even once. Any strategy that involves sinking any ship will not even be considered. If you do not possess the recommended equipment types in sufficient quantity, see the Substitution section for what are the next best options to replace the equipment with. Note that fighter/bomber replacement may lead to losing Air Supremacy/Superiority if your replacement's stats are too low, so recalculate carrier setups as per the Equipment guide. World 1: 鎮守府海域= World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 |-|World 2: 南西諸島海域= World 2-2: バシー島沖 World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 ('Oryol', commonly rendered as 'Orel') World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖 |-|World 3: 北方海域= World 3-2: キス島沖 See these separate pages for guides: *Hayashi H's guide to 3-2A CL + DD grinding (morale dependent) **Note that while this is the fastest way to level multiple DDs and CLs, it is slower than 4-3 in levelling a single target DD/CL at maximum speed. *Shinhwalee's guide to 3-2A CA + AX grinding (morale independent) World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 |-|World 4: 西方海域= World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 See this separate page for the guide: *Shinhwalee's guide to CL/DD flagship grinding **Note that while this is the fastest way to level any single DD or CL, it is slower than 3-2A in levelling multiple DDs and CLs at once. Recommended only if you have a specific ship you need to level quickly. World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 |-|World 5: 南方海域= World 5-1: 南方海域前面 World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 World 5-4: サーモン海域 World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 See also: Juuryoushin's guide to 5-5 clearing. User_blog:Hayashi_H/Advanced_Equipment_Guide/Substitution|Substitution Weekly Quest-clear Schedule= This gives an indication as to how to choose which to do in which order to clear all the quests (except 6-1) with the minimum resource outlay. Bullet points on the same indentation on the same day are done at the same time (rotating through these to ensure no ship below 33 morale is sortied). Non-sortie quests will not be mentioned. Monday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bw1 by fully sparkling (85 morale) ships. **Clear Bd5, Bd7, Bw2, Bw3, and half of Bw4 with repeated 2-2/2-3. ***Clear Bd8 and half of Bw5 with 1-6 x2. Tuesday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5, Bd7, and second half of Bw4 with repeated 2-2/2-3. ***Clear Bd8, second half of Bw5, 1/3 of Bw10, and 1/10 of Bm5 with 1-5. Wednesday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5 and Bd7 with repeated 2-2/2-3. **Clear 1/2 of Bw7 with repeated 3-3. ***Clear Bd8, 1/3 of Bw10, and 1/10 of Bm5 with 1-5. Thursday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5 and Bd7 with repeated 2-2/2-3. **Clear second 1/2 of Bw7 with repeated 3-3. ***Clear Bd8, finish Bw10, and 1/10 of Bm5 with 1-5. Friday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5 and Bd7 with repeated 2-2/2-3. ***Clear Bd8 and 5/12 of Bw6 with 4-2. Saturday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5 and Bd7 with repeated 2-2/2-3. ***Clear Bd8 and 5/12 of Bw6 with 4-2. Sunday *Clear Bd1 and Bd2 with 3-2A. Activate Bd3, which will autoclear in the later steps. **Clear Bd5 and Bd7 with repeated 2-2/2-3. ***Clear Bd8 and last 2/12 of Bw6 with 4-2. ****Clear Bw8 with 4-4. *****Clear Bw9 and what remains of Bd8 with 5-2. |-|Monthly Quest-clear Schedule= These additional monthly quests will enter the weekly schedule at the following points: *Bm1 and Bm7 will fulfill Bd7 requirements for the days they are done on with 2-5. Make sure these two are done first before finishing the map, as the compositions needed for these are less powerful than the 2CAV 2CA 2CLT build - you want to make sure you face the Final boss with the most powerful build. Each of this substitutes a 2-3 composition for Bd7. *2-5 EO last two runs will fulfill Bd7 requirements for the days they are done on. (the first two will be Bm1 and Bm7). This substitutes the usual 2-3 compositions for two runs. *Bm6 will fulfill Bw6 requirements for the week it is done on with 4-2. This substitutes the usual 4-2 composition for one run. *3-5 EO will fulfill Bw7 requirements for the week(s) it is done on. This substitutes the usual 3-3 compositions for 5 runs. *4-5 EO will fulfill Bw6 requirements for the week(s) it is done on. This substitutes the usual 4-2 compositions for 5 runs. The following monthly tasks can be done at any time while keeping 3-2A grinding active at the same time. They'll tend to be done on the days when Bd7 is completed early - Bd7 can take quite some time to complete with bad compass luck. *Bm3 (requires Bw4 completed) *Bm4 *5-5 EO Since Bw4 (Mon) unlocks Bm6 (Fri) which unlocks Bm7 (Any day), and Bm1 (Any day) unlocks Bm5 (Tuesday), Bm7 will tend to be done later than Bm1. The final two iterations of 2-5 are not done until both of these are done first. Since on the first day of the month 1-6 is not available yet, the very first Monday of a month will have its Bd8 completed with 1-5 along with the first tick of Bm5. This leads to Bm5 completion in 3 weeks - the first day, and the subsequent 3 weeks of 3 completions from Bw10. One additional completion of 1-6 may be necessary in the fourth week to complete the EO, since the map needs to be cleared 7 times. Since this means week 1 has 4 completions of 1-5, it also guarantees 1-5's medal is acquired in the Thursday of the first week. |-|What to do with the extra time and resources per week= *Grind 3-2A nonstop. This is the single most effective XP generator in the game in terms of the XP and modernisation fodder acquired in exchange for resources, repair and time. **Do not grind any flagship (CA, CL) on 3-2A beyond level 80 unless you already have optimal gear. Beyond these levels, 80-99 (617,000xp) gives 8 evasion at best. In contrast, a similar amount of experience will level a lvl 1 Kitakami to lvl 50 five times (612,500xp), which will give your fleet five 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount amounting to a total bonus of 10 torpedo and 5 accuracy across several ships, or a lvl 1 Ashigara to lvl 65 three times (658,500xp), which will give your fleet nine 20.3cm (No.2) Twin Gun Mount amounting to a total bonus of 9 firepower 9 accuracy across several ships. Post-lvl 80 ships are better levelled using Events, EOs and quests, given that basically every ship (except Shoukaku-class K2A) are already at their final remodels by lvl 80. **DD can still be ground on 3-2A beyond level 80 as they are rarely used in Events, EOs and quests. In general expeditions and 3-2A will be responsible for levelling all the DDs that aren't max-tier in stats. *Sparkle expedition ships between 3-2A morale recovery periods. The guide below details which expeditions to use depending on your resource levels, and whether or not sparkling for those expeditions is a good idea. **Exception: As far as possible try NOT to sparkle ships on Saturday and Sunday. You want as many ships to be flat-morale as possible so that you have ships to sparkle on Monday to complete Bw1 in a single day. If Bw1 is not completed on Monday Bw4 cannot start - which means Bw10 cannot be activated on schedule on Tuesday, which means additional 1-5 sorties in the week will be necessary in order to complete Bw10. *Attempt to craft 4 radars (10-10-250-250-1) or 46cm guns (10-251-250-150-1) and 4 Maruyu (1500-1500-2000-1000-1) every day to fulfill the dailies. A LOT of Maruyus are needed to optimise a fleet. *Clear up to World 6-3, if you haven't already done so. *Attempt LSCs more expensive than Maruyu, if you haven't already obtained them. *Stockpile resources if an event is imminent. Final notes on drop management At this point, most Admirals should have most of the fleet girls, if not all, in the game who they wish to keep. Modernising existing fleet girls with drops is obvious, but there are some things you can do before using drops for modernisation, as they come with full fuel, ammo and HP at level 1. *Special drops **Maruyu and Mikuma should be levelled to Kai every time they are obtained - the former because it increases the luck-modernisation value by 33%, and the latter because Mikuma Kai gives the most easily obtainable 20.3cm (No.3) Twin Gun Mount (43,500xp). *Destroyers **Use these to sparkle your other ships as escorts in 1-1. Two escorts is optimal - three means you need to pick a formation which slows sparkle speed, while one does not provide sufficient cover. *Submarines **A single submarine will already tank all damage in 1-1. A single escort is optimal. *Others **CLs, BBs, CVs, etc... send them to 2-2 in groups of 6 to clear Bd7. Especially useful if the compass trolls you in 2-3. Other Guides *Advanced game mechanics, like overweight mechanisms and more *What equipment should each ship mount? *How much firepower is TRULY enough? *How to survive attacks by firepower-capped targets like the BWS *Levelling your CLs and DDs quickly and cheaply *Recovering resources at maximum rates *Guides Home Credits *Chocolatecravinghobo for spotting the composition error in Bm6 formation and twin Tomonaga issue. *KowaretaGuze for spotting mysterious error where Tone turned into Jintsuu. Category:Blog posts